


Kritch le Breton

by Flapjaw



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, Multi, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flapjaw/pseuds/Flapjaw
Summary: Seer Lord Kritch starts his own clan under Bretonnia, and he's going to need harem girls worthy of his magnificence.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Bretonnian Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> A Commission for Trailblazersfan, owner of Kritch.
> 
> My thanks to the commissioner and my Patrons.  
> High-Riders: JCotton, KaousuShin, and Murtaugh  
> Fifth-Degree: MIMI  
> Dollar-Nerd-Club: AbsoluteZero and Snow

The Marsh Lurkers minor Clan was something that barely existed, and largely by coincidence, but they’d already piqued the interest of a few powerful figures within the Under-Empire. They had formed as a ragtag group of Skaven cast-offs from other Clans, seeking purpose and sanction from the rivals who had driven them out in the first place. Like many before them, they had flocked to a Grey Seer. His desire to stake his claim on the world of man was the reason they had a name at all, given to them by those they had fought.

Kritch le Breton was an eccentric ratman, as many Seers were, and had styled himself up in purple robes with golden trim, something to make him more regal to the eyes of men. Human fashion fascinated him, as did their hierarchies of nobility and honour codes. Of particular interest to him were Bretonnians, and he’d given himself the surname of the man who founded the nation to give himself a flare of fanciness. He liked to brag that the nation was named _for_ him, as if it was his destiny to become the King of Bretonnia. To Kritch, destroying humanity and taking all of their possessions and reducing them to slaves was not quite good enough, which contradicted the typical Skaven notion of world-wide domination. In his not so humble opinion, the Skaven needed to prove their superiority to every other people, and then rule over them.

As such, he’d had a brilliant idea that would help him prove that it could be done, and relieve his boredom at the same time. The thought had struck while he was plowing a breeder in Skavenblight’s breeding pens. He had access to all manner of fuckmeat, as his people called it, owing to the fact that anyone and everyone was considered a potential lay and a potential meal in a pinch. Still, slaves taken from the other species were used and abused by every Skaven in Skavenblight, even the Skavenslaves who were still one class above other slaves. None of them were at all near clean enough for Kritch. The breeders were somewhat cleaner; only the strongest, wisest, and most magically gifted Skaven had access to the pens, but they were loose, bloated, and unintelligent. Never educated and given drugs to keep them docile and doing only breeding, birthing, and nursing, they just could not fulfill Kritch in the way he wanted.

Unlike other Skaven who did not even consider their sexualities, who just chased the next high of pleasure aimlessly, Kritch had taken a note from the humans he admired and had come to the conclusion that he was bisexual, which allowed him to experiment with his underlings. This was often better, but the taste of companionship only exacerbated his boredom with the breeders. He needed company from males and females to sate his ambitious libido, and the more he pondered that problem, the more ambitious he became.

No personal peasant-slave was good enough for Kritch le Breton!

So, his quest to capture a noble Bretonnian woman had seen him and many lackeys leaving Skavenblight to start a new burrow in Bretonnia. There, where chivalry was above all, and Kritch could get himself a horse to ride. There to the far West, where knights had long secured the borders, and where the existence of the Skaven was not kept secret from the peasants. In a marsh between townships they lurked, digging out a new home, their small numbers letting them settle in where others had been driven out.

  
  


“Fetch-catch your Lord the daughter of Baron Vauru, for he knows not of our presence and will suspect the bray herd on his opposite border.” That had been Kritch’s order to rats once belonging to Clan Eshin, those whose return he now anxiously anticipated. They had already successfully stolen supplies several times, with which the Skavenslaves had begun to furnish the burrow. Kritch even had a purple carpet laid out in his personal chamber, which his claws dug into as he paced about the place. With a sigh he stopped, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

It would not do to worry over such a wondrous occasion. His underlings had yet to fail him, and the reward they would receive should they succeed would certainly be motivating enough. Ironically, he had needed to invest in getting his own breeder. Another minor Clan on the other side of the mountains relied on trade with human outlaws to secure information, and had traded a breeder for several stolen Bretonnian coins. Kritch’s personal night runners would have unfettered access to her once they brought his prize back to the burrow.

A bit of warp-weed would take the edge off his anxiety. He lifted his personal pipe in his tail, depositing the mix of plant and warp snuff into it, before lighting it with a flippantly cast bit of lightning from his fingers. He took a long drag from it, shutting his eyes to enjoy the sensation, finally able to relax.

A messenger slave burst through his door in the next moment, Kritch jumping to his feet with an annoyed growl. “What-what!?”

The slave trembled in fright and gestured back toward the door, trying and failing to speak for several seconds. Kritch suppressed his anger, forcing a smile and rotating his hand while slowly nodding, waiting for the slave to catch up with himself. “The.. the- the Sw-Swift Paws are b-b-back.”

Kritch lit up, suddenly in a much better mood. He stood straight and adjusted his robes, tilting his snout up and smiling down at the grovelling slave. “Do they possess who I asked for?”

“Yes, oh great and magnanimous Lord Kritch lee Bret Ton.”

“Kritch _le Breton_.” He corrected gently, snatching his staff from the wall and checking himself in the cracked mirror against the same wall. “How do I look?”

“Magnificent-regal, my Lord, as always!” The little slave was starting to get excited, wondering if bringing this news first would land him a promotion out of his pitiful station.

“Of course! Haha! Good-grand. Come-come, quick-fast!” With that, the Seer was stepping briskly from the room, the smoke of his pipe making a zigzag trail from the sway of his tail for the slave to follow. Kritch’s good mood could only mean good things for the eager slave.

It did not take long for them to reach their destination, a large cavern furnished like a combination of a sitting room and an animal pen. A red Bretonnian carpet covered the wooden floor, and cushions as well as cushioned seats covered that, with a carved marble table in the far corner. There were a number of doors around the perimeter with hefty locks on them, though they weren’t engaged, leading to other areas of the underground Skaven settlement or small side-rooms. Skaven in black robes were carrying a human in through one such door, trying to compensate for her sudden struggles, before they gave up and tossed her onto the floor.

“Careful-easy! I don’t want her damaged!” Kritch rushed over with the slave following, kneeling to get a look at the noblewoman he’d been brought. It seemed like she was just coming to her senses, as if she’d awoken from the effects of an Eshin drug only moments before. Her bound limbs would be useless even if freed, outnumbered as she was, and she recognized that fact quickly, ceasing her pointless struggles. Kritch got an eyeful of the curvaceous redhead in all her freckled glory, her thin nightgown doing little to hide her from him. Kritch gently held her face and removed the cloth gag there, then pulled her up until she was on her knees, and finally stood back up to look down at his new pet, speaking her own language. “Welcome, she-thing. State your name in full for your new Master, Kritch le Breton!”

She grimaced, but he wasn’t sure if it was to suppress a scowl at his stolen last name, or because she smelled the stench of Skaven all around her, their crotches close to her face. “Alesia de Vauru.” That was her immediate response, and after another moment a forced smile came to her face and she bowed her head, speaking elegantly. “It is good to meet you, Master Breton.” She stalled out for another moment after realizing that she’d had to refer to a Skaven by such a name, let alone the title she used, and Kritch barely held back a chuckle at her expense. A few of his night runners did snicker quietly behind her. She lifted her head and spoke again, her worry making her false smile falter. “May I ask why I am here?”

“At some time today, you will help me catalogue our acquisitions, which were once yours.” A trio of large sacks were brought forward and dropped beside them by the night runners, who were all already smelling muskier by the second, their cocks undoubtedly slipping out of their sheaths in anticipation of their prize. Kritch rolled his eyes and dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and they all bolted out of the room in the indicated direction, already using their sniffers to locate the Skaven breeder. “Eager fellows. Anyway, after we’ve finished going over these treasures and before, you will pleasure me, or really any time I choose.”

Horror filled the woman’s hazel eyes as they roamed over Kritch, drawn to studying him in the wake of this revelation. “What do you mean, my Lord?” Kritch grinned down at her and cackled, his slave timidly joining in, until the Seer gradually stopped and shook his head.

“I mean that I will mate with you, and if my contact in Skavenblight comes through then I shall also _breed you_ , and you will do more than comply. You will seek to pleasure me greatly every day, as it is now your duty and only purpose in this life. In exchange, you will be well-cared for and fed. Not only do you have the honour of joining my harem, but you also have the distinct pleasure of being the very first member of it. You shall watch it grow from within, and all of you will be reserved only for me, to maintain your purity. As such, you will call me ‘Master’ or ‘Lord Kritch,’ and you shall be Alesia de Kritch. You belong to me in the most personal sense. I am your family now. Those _outside_ this harem may use my surname instead. Do you understand, Alesia?”

Kritch had been waiting for this moment, and savored every second, watching the colour drain from her cheeks as she came to grips with her situation. Her hazel eyes were downcast and she squirmed in her bindings, but she knew better than to struggle against him. As a noblewoman, she had the education necessary to recognize that any Skaven of his status was extremely dangerous, and his robes did suggest that he was a spellcaster, even if they weren’t the usual colours for Grey Seers. Eventually she mustered up the courage to look him in the eyes and answer him. “I understand, Lord Kritch.”

“Good-good! Now, _you_.” He rounded over to the slave, staring him down. “What is your name, messenger?”

“Sc-Sc-Scrut, my Lord.”

“Well, Scrut, there will be no more tunnel-digging for you. You are now attendant to my harem.”

“Thank you, oh great and generous Lord-Seer-Master! Scrut is very-very happy to serve you-you!”

“Yes-yes, of course.” Kritch produced a key from his robes, one of a pair, and dropped it in Scrut’s outstretched hands, keeping the other on his own person. “Betray my trust by mating my pets and there will be harsh consequences.” He would have more openly threatened death, but he had the ears of Alesia to consider. Still, Scrut understood, nodding in fear. “Go fetch a river wine bottle,” he indicated a particular door, “then engage the locks.”

Alesia sighed as the slave got to work, only to perk up at Kritch as he removed the rope bindings from her wrists and ankles. When that was done the wine bottle was beside her and she lifted a brow in surprise. She recognized the vintage and couldn’t help feeling momentarily impressed, before she remembered that it was most certainly stolen. That only made her take in her surroundings more, leading to other pleasant surprises. As thieves went, these Skaven were certainly very successful.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kritch casually pulled her nightgown down from her shoulders, baring her breasts to him. Once it was past her arms, he tossed it onto the sacks nearby, just another item to catalogue later. “Cement your understanding and dedication by tending to me now and you’ll be allowed some of that wine.” Alesia gulped and began to stand, but Kritch gently pushed her back down, shaking his head. “This is your pledge of service, Alesia. Do it from your proper place: beneath me.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Having no other choice, Alesia studied the robes of her Skaven Master, which went all the way down to his ankles and provided full coverage. A leather belt seemed to join the top and bottom, which were separate pieces, and she tried to ignore the strange scent coming from the pouch of warp-weed. Kritch lit his pipe again while he waited for her to proceed, feeling the energizing effects spread through his body, his robes beginning to bulge at his crotch from anticipation. Finally, Alesia unclasped the belt, the lower pieces of his garb falling to his ankles, exposing his half-erect dick and furry balls. She was stunned by his size already, Skaven already generally larger than men in that area, and Kritch himself larger still.

He gave a short chuckle and stepped out of the clothing, kicking it aside before standing directly in front of her again. With his dick right in her face and his powerful Skaven musk making her shudder in disgust, she reluctantly began to stroke him with her delicate fingers. His flesh was exceedingly warm in her grip, and quite smooth. She was surprised by how unblemished he was, how clean his body was. Skaven were not known for their good hygiene, but Kritch was far from the typical specimen. She had to conclude that the harsh aroma that threatened to make her gag was just the naturally strong scent of a Skaven’s manhood, unadulterated by any impurities. The thought and the crispness of the scent was almost intoxicating, in a way, and she wasn’t sure how long she’d spent stroking him to full mast when his tip was finally throbbing right in front of her eye.

He was petting her hair affectionately as she worked, humming his approval. She didn’t realize it, but she was blushing. “Scrut?” Kritch called with a huge smile on his face. “Start separating the fabrics in those sacks from the jewelry, gently.” How flippantly he could give out commands while being touched so intimately made Alesia’s blush deepen, and she focused more on his dick to try and put it out of her mind. “Alesia, that’s very good, but it’s hardly going to prove your devotion. Stop ignoring my balls, and use your mouth.”

Her grip tightened on him when he said that, and she failed to suppress a quiet whine of apprehension. To Kritch’s eyes, she had been putting in as little effort as possible, hoping to appease him without doing any more than was absolutely necessary. Yet, she was intelligent and thoughtful, and obeyed him to avoid punishment. “Yes… yes, my Lord.” Without further delay, Alesia de Kritch began to fellate her Master. Her soft lips enveloped his tip, her teeth kept from him by those lips, and she began to suckle on him. She was gentle and timid at first, her other hand caressing his furry balls while the first still stroked his length, his taste barely gracing her tongue. When his first drops of pre-cum were leaked into her and swallowed, she began to suckle harder, her tongue lapping at him and her lips gliding further down.

His taste was as intense as his scent, but even though her expression showed her revulsion, she continued to take more of him, inch by inch. It was as if she was hungry for more, or just lucidly aware of what Kritch expected of her. At this point, the Seer hardly cared which it was, just happy to finally have a sexual servant worthy of his magnificence. He screwed his eyes shut and firmly gripped her hair, his claws scratching at her scalp, forcing her to pick up the pace. He was firm enough to direct her efforts, but gentle enough that she was still bobbing her head under her own power, allowing herself to be violated. Despite whatever her true reasons were for it, her willingness made him chitter in pleasure and his knees shook.

Her chin was tapping his balls by then, the touch of her soft human nose on his crotch causing him to gasp and shut his eyes. Below, he heard gurgling sounds as she gagged on his massive, throbbing cock, and he chuckled at her again, followed by a hiss when her grip on his balls clenched. Green wisps of threatening warp-energy wafted from his nostrils, and he firmly gripped her hair while admonishing her. “Be gentle with my balls-scrotum, she-thing! Your pain may never pass to me. It is your place to endure it, and I will not be so forgiving next time.” He felt it necessary to be firm now, so she would be properly behaved when she inevitably accepted her fate fully, and he grinned wickedly as she deliberately softened her grip on his balls whilst still choking on his dick. He tested her by yanking painfully on her hair, feeling her twitch over him with impulse, and laughing in satisfaction as she resisted the urge to squeeze back.

“Good girl. You learn quick-fast. Now-now, go faster, and let me finish inside. No pulling back until you swallow-gulp all my seed!” Alesia groaned around him, her voice muffled by his greatness, but she still had no choice and had already gone so far. It was important for Kritch to witness her finish him herself, as Skaven breeders would merely lay in place and take dick passively. So, while playing with her fiery red hair, Kritch just relaxed and watched her bob into his groin faster, sighing in pleasure from the warmth and wetness of her slick throat, gliding along her silky flesh. Her hefty breasts swayed with the motions, and her face was wet with tears from her gag reflex.

Her performance stuttered a bit as she got used to forcing herself down while gagging repeatedly, barely pausing to take a breath in her haste to finish him. Not only was she gagging on his sheer size each time he slid down her throat, but she also gagged on him when pulled back from the strong taste and smell of his musk. It did as it was meant to, blocking out all other thoughts, focusing her on her task; he could see it in how relentless she became. “Aaaah! Yes! Cumming-cumming!” He squeezed a wad of her hair as he came down her throat, his balls clenching in her soft grip. His other hand rested on her head, reminding her to behave, and without being held there, she stayed.

His semen hit while she was gagging, much of it snorted into her sinuses and out her nose, though the thick Skaven spunk clung stubbornly to her nostrils. It was far thicker and stronger than human semen, and foul to her tongue, dribbling down her throat. She couldn’t breath or swallow for the longest moment during his peak, just remaining there and enduring it, until she could force her throat to cooperate. She swallowed weakly around his throbbing maleness, and he responded by humping it deeper into her, filling her further with his release. She screwed her eyes shut and focused past his musk, gulping at the viscous spunk over and over, until she felt most of it firmly settle into her stomach. “Oh yessss… Good girl! Lick Master clean on your way up, now!” She moaned in response, lapping at his dick on her way up, collecting the rest of his seed.

When she gasped and took deep breaths to recover, he rewarded her good behavior by firmly slapping his dick into her stunned face with a resounding _THWACK!_ “Ah! Ooooh...”

In the next moment, he was at her level, sat upon one of the cushions on the floor and reaching out for the wine bottle. Before he could grab it, he noticed Scrut a few feet away, the slave furiously stroking himself with wide eyes and his head swaying to and fro. “What-what!? Gross-no!” Kritch bellowed, gesturing manically. “Not on the carpet! Go-go finish in dusty wine cellar!” As Scrut scampered off, Kritch noticed that the slave had at least finished his sorting task before simply enjoying the show. That was high libido control as far as Skaven went, especially for a lowly slave, so Kritch decided to let it slide.

Besides, powerful Skaven were always in a more generous mood when sexually satisfied.

“Now that you are mine, you may share in my wine, heeheeha!” His claws dug into the cork and he pulled it right out with relative ease and a satisfying _pop_. He didn’t want to interrupt Scrut to get the glasses and had a better idea anyway, taking several good swigs before licking his lips and holding it out to her next. “Go on, take some.” She opened her mouth briefly, as if to ask a question, but shut it again as she eyed the bottle. His saliva on the rim was a minor inconvenience to her when compared to sucking his cock, so she numbly reached out to the bottle and drank. She gulped quite a bit of it, as if trying to wash out his taste, but he just grinned at her the entire time. Being well-buzzed could only help her along for her first day.

While she was drinking, he removed his robes entirely, setting his pipe and pouches down on top of them. His brilliant white fur and sleek physique was on full and glorious display at last, only the golden bands on his four horns remaining. The sight of him made her pause and lower the bottle again. Shortly, she remember her manners. “Thank you for the drink, Master.” She looked bashfully at all of the loot his night runners had brought straight from her old bedroom in her family’s manor, tapping her fingers together. “Shall we go over my… I mean, your things now, my Lord?”

“No.” He said definitively, wiggling his rump into the cushion he sat on and reaching out to openly grope and knead at her hefty breasts. “You had the distinct pleasure of servicing me, but now you shall be used. Some day soon, the nature of the world will change, and I’ll be breeding a litter of my superior species into your otherwise ornamental body, but I can prepare you in advance.”

“Please--”

“Silence.” He interrupted smoothly, leaving no room for argument. She shut her eyes and allowed him to freely toy with her breasts, fighting back a grimace. Yet, Kritch could see the signs, and it brought another grin to his lips. One of his nearby pouches had something much purer and stronger than warp-weed: warp-snuff, undiluted. It was from this pouch that he extracted a few flakes of the powerful and dangerous drug, leaning Alesia back and sprinkling it over her boobs. He held her by the shoulders and admired it glittering over her tits, highlighting their shape. She seemed so very nervous, like she knew that warp stone was deadly to her kind, but wasn’t sure how her skin would fair against the processed warp snuff.

She would not find out, either, Kritch slowly licking it off of her delicate, fur-less skin while his red eyes stared directly into her hazel orbs. After that first lick, he refocused on her boobs, cleaning them off with laps of his tongue, working from her right side to her left, and shuddering occasionally as the magically charged drug took effect. He was already fully erect again and dripping with pre-cum, standing to stare down at her again. “Lay front down, now. Your face goes there.” When she saw where he was pointing, she gulped, trying to hide her disgust. She failed beneath the perceptive Seer, of course, but Kritch reveled in the idea of gradually correcting her attitude.

So, she laid down over the carpet, letting her face sink into the warm spot on the cushion where Kritch’s ass had been situated, some of his fur still clinging to the fabric. She felt the same tingling sensation of warp snuff being sprinkled on her skin, all down her back. When it reached low enough, she had to bury her face further into the warm cushion to suppress her gasp, clenching her fists and curling her toes.

He bent down over her, pressed his snout to her skin, and then snorted in some snuff through his nostrils. He kept snorting it up in a long line, from between her shoulders and down her spine, all the way to her ass-crack as he buried his face in her tush to keep going. He held her plump rear in his hands and pushed his face in further, lapping at her anus with reckless desire, the warp snuff already jolting through his muscles. His sharp hearing picked up on her pathetic mewling, muffled as it was by her efforts to stay quiet, and he growled into her with satisfaction. His finger sunk into her plush rump as he spread her for easier access, diving his tongue deep into her asshole, his eyes rolled up whilst he lost himself in her taste.

Unlike his squeamish new harem girl, Kritch adored tasting her, licking hungrily within her and peppering her quivering anus with delighted kisses. His hands firmly kneaded her ass, and he moved faster and faster until he felt it all culminating. The jolts from the snuff peaked, and his body shook with manic and primal energy. The high had finally hit him.

Kritch wrapped his tail around her leg, lifted his face, and dug his right thumb into her butt, using his other hand to lift her up until her knees were on the carpet. “You make noises again, yes-yes, but no words! Not one! Only gibberish! Understand?”

“I-- Aaaa!” He slapped her ass, hard.

“Does breeder understand!?” She nodded and groaned in the affirmative, thanking the Lady that she’d only been given the start of a spanking for her mistake. “By the Horned One, you’ll be heavy with my spawn yet. Is only small matter of time-wait, yes-yes!” His thumb curled deeper into her asshole and his free hand lined him up with her pussy, his head already parting her lips a little as his pre-cum met the fluids of her needy pussy. Her body was responding to him.

With her face still laid on the warm spot on the cushion, Kritch thrust into Alesia and fucked her down against that spot, Disparate pieces of white ass-fur clinging to her eyelashes. True to his orders, she cried out loudly when he took her body, and the sound left Kritch drooling with pleasure. His maw was still salivating from his taste of her rear, only made wetter by the drug in his system, but he didn’t care.

Far more relevant to him was the amount of energy it provided, and he started fucking his new servant with reckless abandon. His hips pistoned firmly into hers with meaty slaps that left her ass cheeks jiggling constantly, his pace rapid and frantic. In his drug-enhanced haze he took her mercilessly, and her pussy felt amazing around his throbbing dick. The slaps grew wetter each time as her juices were splashed all the both of them, matting his fur. He barely registered that she was drooling too, before his mind was further clouded by the frenzy of his needs.

He was hyper-aware of every physical sensation, feeling his tip kissing her cervix while his balls slapped against her clit. She clenched up and loosened several times, and he cooed at the cute sounds she made between his panted breathes. He whispered taunts of what was to come while she continued observing his rule against her using words, dominating her mentally as well as physically. She had no choice but to respond to everything he said like a mere animal, mewling and moaning while she was used. She must have peaked on him two or three times already once the moment finally arrived for him, his balls swollen by the snuff and his dick firm strength and frantic arousal.

“Noble, pretty, worthy prize! Mine-mine! Take it all-ALL! Rrrraaaugh!” Even at the edge, he was insatiable and full of energy. He pulled his thumb from her ass and started slapping her ass, squeezing her thighs, and tweaking her nipples. He reached for every part of her he could touch and touched it, even gently nibbling and licking over her skin. Finally, he grabbed her hair and yanked on it, slamming roughly into place against her rear. His tip kissed just past her cervix and he pumped his seed directly into her womb, bruxing his teeth near her ear and squeaking cutely.

The drug high wore off soon after and he collapsed onto his servant’s lovely body, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck with genuine affection. “Words allowed again, yes-yes. Alesia was good-good.” He spotted Scrut peeking from the wine door, and didn’t even care.

There was a plan to execute, and this was only the first step. Alesia was the first, but there would be more, and they would all succumb to him in time.


	2. Orcish Acquisition Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my commissioner, Trailblazersfan.
> 
> And thanks to my magnificent Patrons,  
> High-Riders: JCotton, KaousuShin, and Murtaugh  
> Fifth-Degree: MIMI  
> Dollar-Nerd-Club: AbsoluteZero and Snow

It had been a good couple of months since the venerable Lord Kritch le Breton had acquired Alesia, his first harem girl, and since then he had been focused on other tasks. Conditioning the girl had been on his mind, and he did what he could to encourage her complacence, but running the clan had been his greatest concern. They had expanded to well-hidden areas in the marshland on the surface, allowing them to begin farming crops that many clans didn’t bother with. Purchased Skryre machines cleared the land, and solutions from Moulder prepared the soil for seeding, which would allow them to grow genetically modified crops to sell or trade outside the Under-Empire.

Doing so was already a part of Kritch’s history, however. One of his external contacts was a piratical Dark Elf, and it was her aid he now sought in expanding his harem, as her previous letter had told of a capture that could be of particular interest to him. Unlike the more uppity elvish snobs of Ulthuan and Nagarythe, the Captain of Soul’s Wake was not above admitting that Skaven technology was far ahead of that of her own people in terms of pure lethality, and she had a good number of Skryre-built guns for her crew that needed more ammunition. Her skimpy black armour had purple highlights and left most of her skin exposed to Kritch's sight. Even she was not above Elvish vanity, using her armour to accent her figure and give herself more means of attack rather than as a defensive measure, as the pieces on her forearms and shins were more like serrated blades than protective plates, with spikes protruding that were at their longest at her knees or elbows.

Unlike those of her kin who dwelled in the frigid and overcast North, her seafaring life had left this Druchii with nicely tanned skin, which was just dark and creamy enough to provide a pleasant contrast to her alabaster hair. Her thin lips curled into a smirk as she approached along the Scoundrels’ Dock in the light of noon, her personal human slave following behind her. He was a tough looking fellow with a symbolic iron collar, one that could have had a chain attached, but did not, with a simple tunic and trousers, stained by the sweat of one who worked hard. His Mistress had a sheen of sweat on her skin too, and her slave seemed very comfortable beside her, working together on a ship at sea obviously reinforcing the bond between them. “Presenting Captain Sihen Grimmaul,” the slave announced.

Scrut was likewise beside his Master for this meeting, having become Kritch's most favoured slave, and responded to the human’s announcement as he’d been instructed to. “Met by Lord Kritch le Breton at Scoundrels’ Dock.”

“You always did like to beat the crowds, Kritch. This dock sees very little business before night falls.” Sihen was implying she’d been inconvenienced by the act of making port by such a time, but Kritch knew how to smooth that over.

“All the better for admiring you, Lady Grimmaul, in the clear light of the sun.” Kritch watched the subtle cues in her body language, seeing her take in his compliment, her agitation mitigated by flattery.

“Of course. Let our lessers handle the usual material trade. The item of interest is in my pen. I invite thee aboard to inspect it while we discuss the price.”

Kritch had to fight to keep his tail from wagging, not wanting to give away how excited he was. His robes did their job in hiding the twitching of his eager cock, but his size would begin to show through soon. “Let us go then. Come along, Scrut.” The slave rat was far more nervous than his master. It was his first time seeing a Druchii, and the majority of the crew he spotted were also Druchii, the dreaded Dark Elves. They shared many commonalities with the Skaven people: making slaves of other peoples, subjecting mighty beasts to torments to shape them to their wills, breaching the laws of other lands, and openly consorting with criminals. The major differences, of course, were that Druchii were much fewer in number, much longer lived, and fully owned their own territories, whilst Skaven lived short and brutal lives, making their homes beneath the layers of filth dropped by those above them.

Yet, the Druchii saw the potential in Skaven minds, which were full of fresh ideas. The Skaven churned out technology that rivalled that of dwarves, the hated enemies of elves since the Elder War, a conflict known by different names depending on who one asked. In many cases, the Skaven surpassed their longer-lived counterparts under the mountains, and while most elves would rather continue their spats with the dwarves and leave the Skaven behind as a slaughtered nuisance, the Druchii sought to further cultivate the ingenuity of the rats, to see what new devilries they might invent. This context made meetings with the Druchii extremely exciting for those Skaven with power in their society, but for one as lowly as Scrut it was terrifying. He was watching Sihen’s every move, until she started giving her hips larger sways, lulling him with the arousal he felt. As frightened as he was, she had a grim beauty about her and the experience to use it.

Kritch was passively admiring the show she was putting on as they made their way to a cabin on her ship, one below decks and separated from the crew rowing area. Usually, they would be meeting in the Captain’s cabin, but slaves for trade were not fit to enter her chambers, so any dealings with such goods were kept to the slave pen they now stood in. It was modestly sized for a Druchii pen, and only one of many posts had a slave chained to it. She was a greenskin: an orc. Such beings were seemingly simple-minded, and only seemed dumber the bigger they were, with their cousins, the goblins, being much craftier. Yet, Kritch knew that orcs had an uncanny and naturally imbued understanding of war, something which often made them deadly allies to a manipulative Skaven Warlord. Kritch had wanted to own one for a very long time.

Sihen turned her playful gaze to Scrut, laughing dangerously. “Do you like what you see, little slave?”

“I certainly do.” Kritch approached the bound orc, scrutinizing her body as he did, his head swaying from one side to the other, until he was sniffing at her skin. There was a strong scent of sweat on her as well, likely from periodic escape attempts, and it made her body shine even in the meagre light of the pen. Every inch of her body was toned, save for the soft breasts that dominated her chest, and her nearest bicep tensed when Kritch got close. It was as if she were preparing to punch off his face, but the metal cuffs on her wrists proved sturdy enough to restrain her. Looking down past her defined abs brought Kritch's gaze to an entirely smooth crotch, her puffy orc cunt fully visible. Orcs were naturally hairless, afterall, so there was nothing preventing his admiration of her sculpted flesh. She was at quite the opposed extreme on that front to Skaven, which was just another reason that Kritch found her appealing.

“’Ey dere, lit’l fing. Whatcha lookin’ fer?” In spite of her state of capture, her voice was calm and composed, almost arrogant. Kritch was looking down at her, on her knees as she was, but if she were to stand then he would look quite small next to her.

“I am looking for reasons to take you home with me, she-thing.” Kritch lifted his head and paced around further to her side, getting a better view of her rear, hands, and feet. He directed his next words to Sihen. “What is her name-moniker?”

“’Rok Ead,’ or so she claims. Had a lot of those nasty dyes on her skin when I claimed her, but they’ve been thoroughly scrubbed off. She’s as tough as you’d expect, and smart for her ilk. It’s reasonably entertaining to listen to her attempts to justify why she’s here.”

“Test of me faith, innit? What else could it be?” The Seer hummed when he heard her say that, circling around the post to her other side and approaching Sihen.

“She believes she has a divine calling from her savage Gods--”

“An’ I do! Gork and Mork bohf wan’ me to smash ‘eads wif mine! Dey shamans saw et when I was born. My body ain’t fer new orcs, it’s fer dah fight!”

“More irritating than entertaining. Poor, misguided orc-thing.” Sihen nodded as if admitting some embarrassment in the name of her acquisition, her human attendant passing her something that she then passed to Kritch.

“If she becomes grating, this should suffice to keep her quiet for you.” Kritch took the offering, turning it over in his hands to observe it. It was a black metal bit, like those used for horses but obviously more durable and with typical Druchii flare to it. Kritch noticed the texture of the strap that would hold it in place was consistent with orc flesh leather, and sniffed it to confirm that suspicion.

“You have my gratitude, Captain. For the bit, and for your sense of irony.” Kritch replied, tuning out the continued ramblings of the orc, until he shoved the bit between her teeth while she was speaking, shutting her up nicely. He tightened the strap to secure it and patted her bald head before returning his attention to his hostess. “You know that material payments would be disadvantageous to my new-new clan, and you are already getting the ammunition you need in our current trade deal. You never trust other she-things if they aren’t Druchii, so you must not want to keep this one, yet you have shown her to me-me.”

“This is all true, yes.” They shared a long, meaningful look, during which the elf communicated to him through her expression alone that privacy would be best for this matter.

“Scrut, you are dismissed.”

“Oh. Oh! Yes, of course, my Lord!” Scrut replied, already shuffling back toward the door.

“Wait with our Stormvermin on the docks. If you show them their due respect, they will protect you.”

“As you command, Lord Breton. I live-live to serve you.” And with that, he was gone.

Sihen suddenly squeezed her human’s crotch, making him tense with worry. “Scurry along to the supply line now. Help move what is mine to where it belongs.” The slave nodded briskly, bolting away as soon as she released him.

“That one seemed rather familiar with you.” Kritch noted, stepping with Sihen toward a corner of the room, further from Rok. They kept their voices lower then, speaking of delicate matters. “You’re letting him get more comfortable than most. Is there anything special about him?”

“No. You know my policies. He doesn’t get to keep his old name, and I call him by his job. I think he’s just seen too much of my soft side. Putting him in his place would be too dull and simple. I’ve done it so many times. I think I’ll just toy with him and see how long he stays optimistic. As for you, you are right. I wouldn’t ask for additional goods for this orc. Instead, I will trade her to you if you give yourself to me… in a sense.”

Kritch narrowed his eyes, no longer enthused. “Explain-tell.”

“You know how _fun_ I can be, Kritch. I’m sure you would enjoy it, and I crave that rush of power. I have enslaved and traded many people in my time, and I’ve defeated countless rivals, but I’ve never had the distinct pleasure of dominating someone with your level of magical prowess. Fulfil this desire of mine whenever we meet, and I will fulfil yours with the orc.”

Kritch huffed, taking in her scent, watching her cock her hip to display herself to him. The raw display of sex appeal was clearly meant to lull him into accepting her offer, and it did entice him into indulging her, but not in such a lopsided deal. “The dignity of a Grey Seer-Seer is a valuable thing. Far more valuable than a lowly orc. However, I could provide such an uneven trade to you _once_ , and only in full privacy. If you want to buy my submission a second time, you will have to provide sufficient compensation.”

“It pains me that you would argue me out of my fun, but I understand and accept your terms, in part. I will partake of you in my cabin, and none shall be permitted to watch. When I speak of it, I will stress that you were a willing participant. Yet, if I could not brag at all, would it really be worth a pet as strong as this orc?”

“Hmm.” His erection was showing through his robes, and he knew better than to let negotiations go on too long. When Sihen was frustrated, things turned ugly, and he had enjoyed casually laying with her in their past. Perhaps she had turned colder toward him recently to prepare for this moment, as her long-lived people were known for their long term plans. “If I may fully inspect this orc first-first, then you have a deal.”

They shook hands, letting the tension leave their bodies and the room. An acceptable agreement had been reached for both parties.

Rok, being naught but a fresh slave, had no say in any of it. With her owner’s permission granted, Kritch moved in to sample what would soon be his property. He disrobed along the way, gently folding his garments and setting them aside, exposing his impressive phallus to the air. The orc’s gaze was drawn to it, as well as the heavy ball sack between his thighs. His scent began to mix with and dominate the feminine smells of the girls, as he had taken an extensive ride on horseback in the heat to make his arrival at the docks and was likewise very sweaty. His state was mostly hidden by his white fur, but it was exceedingly obvious with his balls exposed, and Rok even gagged around her bit from the harsh smell.

She was drooling on herself due to the bit when Kritch finally touched her again, pawing over her soft, heavy breasts without restraint. “Now these are quality, far too good-grand for a savage orc tribe. I will make better use of them.” Behind him, Sihen was humming and carefully removed her crotch-guard, observing how he toyed with the orc girl. He smirked at the thought of her watching, released Rok’s breasts, and stepped forward until his cock was poking the orc in her cheek. He dripped a little pre-cum on her, then shoved her head down and tilted her face toward his scrotum, using the protection of the bit in her mouth to safely rub his balls all over her face. As her drool leaked down her chin, his sweat trickled past her lips, making her gag thrice more, uselessly yanking at her restraints. Her resistance gradually petered out as she was overwhelmed by his scent, unable to think of anything else. He lifted his dick and let it slap back down into her face to punctuate his next three words. “Know. Your. Place.”

Kritch looked back to Sihen to see how well she was enjoying the show. The elf’s bushy pubes obscured the details from a distance, but she was still lightly fingering herself, using Kritch's display of dominance to prepare herself for what was to come. Kritch let her be and brought his focus back to Rok, tapping her face once more before stepping back. “Urrr...” She slurred, failing to speak.

“You may think yourself blessed by your Gods, but I am blessed by mine.” Kritch went to her right side and laid his hands on her shoulder and elbow, licking sweat off her smooth skin, his tongue following the curve of her musculature. He smacked his lips to spread the taste of her perspiration, humming his approval. “The power of the Great Horned Rat flows through my veins-blood, and from me...” An electric shock surged through her body, focused between his hands, causing her muscular arm to twitch and tense up. “...Into you, so you may know-know why you exist.” She grunted in pain, drooling much more liberally after the shock, and Kritch's tail twitched up with joy at her response. Though her physique and determination had secretly made him a little nervous, it appeared that his plan to intimidate her into submission would work.

“Your restraints exist to protect you from yourself. Were you to strike-swing at me, you would be cast down in an instant. You would feel an agony intense-potent enough to overshadow all-all other agonies.” traces of energy danced from his claws to her skin as he teased her with his power, letting her know without any uncertainty that she was entirely at his mercy. Gradually, he brought his hands over her breasts again, letting his show of power cease. He fondled her tits again, then took a grip of her sweaty armpits and lifted her with a mighty heave. “Nnnnghaaa...” He bruxed his teeth in anticipation as she was brought from her knees to her feet, struggling to keep steady with her ankles and wrists still bound behind the post.

“You will understand why you were born very soon, green-thing.” He sniffed and snorted at her glistening skin, lowering his snout until he was taking in the scent of her sex, inches from her hairless crotch. He pushed his nose onto her clit and took a deep whiff, her strong smell flooding his nostrils. Then, he skittered back a step and sneezed between her legs, rubbing the backs of his hands against his nose, his arms pushing his whiskers against his cheeks. Sihen knew better than to laugh, biting her lip in anticipation. The orc, however, chuckled around her bit.

Growling, Kritch dug his claws into Rok’s shoulder with one hand, drawing blood, and pointed his dick at her labia with the other. “Until you’re smarter than the average breeder, it’s best you stay tied-tied up.” With one fluid thrust, he was inside her, his fingers curling into her punctured shoulder as pleasure enveloped him. Her strength of body extended to her pussy, which clenched firmly around him in spite of its softness. “Oooo… So-so responsive!” His off hand reached around her waist to squeeze her ass, his claws once again piercing her flesh. The rush of warmth from the thin rivulets of blood made his eyes boggle out of their sockets, and he started to rail into her at a rapid, feral pace.

His cock beat her cunt into submission, his length and girth far greater than she was used to. The orc groaned unintelligibly around her bit and struggled to keep herself standing defiantly in her awkward position, forced to lean on Kritch more and more with each of his vigorous thrusts. Her back was starting to feel sore as he slammed her back against the post over and over, and her pussy could do nothing to slow his relentless dick. Soon, she felt his pubic fuzz tickling her clit and smooth skin, and her eyes screwed shut as she felt a pleasure that she’d never experienced before. She was lost in bliss, entranced by him, sickened with herself for feeling that way, and then she whined out in pain as he bit her arm.

He hadn’t even bit very deeply, and certainly not with all his considerable jaw-strength, but he had drawn yet more blood. He was pleased to hear her reacting properly to the pain for once, the dicking he was giving her having loosened her tongue and weakened her steely resolve. He gave her arm more little Skaven nibbles, just strong enough to make it bloody without damaging her muscles too much, and then he started licking. “Mmmm… delectable.” The combination of her sweat and blood had him throbbing in her slick walls, which squeezed and milked at his prick with a desperate need. He gingerly pulled his fingers out of her bloodied skin and switched sides, so he could claw at her yet untouched shoulder and ass cheek, and make it easier for him to start on her other arm.

“Rrraaig oooo uuh...” She wasn’t sure what she was trying to say, speaking gibberish with the aid of her handicap, the bit.

“Hush up, stupid girl. Rrrraugh! You’re place is to serve, not to speak!” And he went back to licking her cut skin, moaning in delight against her. “Ooooh… You do taste wonderful, though. Ehehehe… Nnnnn...” As he felt himself nearing completion, Kritch let her shoulders be to grip her ass in both hands, his nibbles getting genuinely soft as he went for her breasts, feeling the vulnerable flesh squish between his teeth and lips. With his tongue lapping at her tits, his pace became mad, and he yanked her hips to meet his own for each firm thrust. Between laps at her tit-flesh, he spoke in a commanding voice. “I. Am. Your. Only. Purpose! Rrrr… nngaau… ha.”

Kritch slammed in tightly against her body and finished in her, feeling her pussy reciprocating and her muscles locking up as he filled her cunt with virile Skaven spunk. “Aaaa...” He sighed in bliss, allowing himself to relax as relief washed over him. He pulled his blood-soaked fingers out of her skin and started backing up, dragging his dick out of her clingy, slick sex with a wet pop. The moment he was free of her body, she fell down to her knees again, falling toward the floor and held up by her restraints alone. He gave her face a few parting slaps from his dick before finally turning around to see Sihen again.

The elf had cheekily slipped her crotch piece back on just so he couldn’t immediately see the effect the full performance had had on her, and Kritch quirked a brow at her curiously. She just winked and said, “That does prove that she is worth the price, does it not?”

“Yes-yes, of course.” He swallowed to stop himself from speaking further, allowing her to take the lead. That allowance was what the actual price was for the orc, afterall.

“Excellent. Don your robes again, Seer, and follow me to my cabin so we may make the exchange.” Kritch briefly entertained the idea of showing off his massive cock to the entirety of Sihen’s crew, but the fact was that walking nude behind a slaver was a good way to be mistaken for a slave yourself, and it would be massively shameful for even one thinking creature to assume such a thing about a Grey Seer. As such, he gladly tucked his girth back into his robes and strapped his belt back on while Sihen patiently waited. Once he had his robes straightened and all of his pouches were secure, Sihen strutted to the exit, and the Grey Seer pulled his staff from the wall on his way out with her.

They left the orc drooling and overwhelmed in her bonds, letting her spend time in her own sweat and thoughts.

Out on the deck, Sihen’s crew were moving crates of ammunition and supplies down to the storage decks, Kritch's clanrats piling said crates on the dock from their wagons. Everyone gave the pair a wide berth, none wanting the direct attention of the powerful leaders. Sihen winked at Kritch as they reached the door of the Captain’s Cabin, and he couldn’t resist chuckling along, finding the absolute fear and respect of their lessers to be quite amusing.

Soon, they were alone, a large and expensive bed dominating the back of the cabin, with red light from the stained-glass windows giving the space an erotic energy. The desk and chair that preceded the bed were likewise rich, but it was the bed that stood out most to Kritch every time. Druchii were exceptionally vain, and the typical cots of most other vessels weren’t quite good enough for the most powerful Druchii pirates. Kritch knew why she didn’t sleep with the crew, too, as he had the same concerns in his own burrow, always on the lookout for betrayals and assassins.

Kritch made to remove his robes again, but Sihen stayed his hands with her own, shaking her head. “I’m in charge now, if you want this get you that orc. Come. Remove my armour for me.” Kritch huffed, but made no arguments, following her to the edge of the bed. The first thing he removed was her crotch-guard, her scent hitting him immediately. The metal was drenched in her excitement, and he lifted it to his face to give it a few licks before setting it aside, savouring Sihen’s flavour. While he was smacking his lips, the elf was giving him a predatory grin, placing her hands over his to guide him to the right places. With each moment that passed, another clasp was opened; another piece was removed. Her skin was being revealed, bit by bit, while Kritch was throbbing under his robes.

“You are beginning to smell the point, aren’t you?” Kritch shuddered at the realization, taking deep whiffs of the air. All he could smell was her femininity and the faint traces of sweat and sea water, his robes trapping his musk, preventing it from overpowering Sihen’s scent as it had before. “This is going to be fun.”

Kritch bruxed his teeth and swayed his head when Sihen was finally revealed in all her nude glory, the she-elf gently guiding him onto his back on her bed, licking her lips in anticipation. “My taste is better from the source, Seer Lord.” His claws clenched on her bedsheets as she turned herself around, her shapely ass poised over his face and gradually lowering. “I will admit that I have had fantasies of this moment for a very long time, ratman.”

“I am sure-certain that you have, Captain.” Kritch's eyes were boggling at the sight above him, red light illuminating smooth elven skin, her bush descending steadily toward his twitching snout while his tail coiled over the soft sheets. Her rounded cheeks were eclipsing his vision, pressing down his whiskers, and then her asshole made contact with his nose, squishing over him. He let her push his snout back until her labia were pressing over his lips as she began to sit upon his face, her smell in every breath he took, dominating him. “Mmm...”

“Oh yes, Kritch. Start licking.” The very personal use of his name made his ears twitch, but he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore her demands. He was very eager to do exactly what she wanted, and his tongue slid over her nub and slicked down her pubes before sliding right into her, aided by how wet and needy she was. “Aaaah!” She shuddered over him when deeper contact was made, beginning to gyrate her hips over his face, grinding her ass into his snout. Her weight was settling on him, smothering him with her ass and pussy, and he didn’t bother resisting the urge to touch her anymore. The moment his hands grasped her soft butt, he felt her viciously squeezing him through his robes, tsking a warning. “No no, silly Seer. Hands off.” He groaned into her pussy and let go, feeling her shoving herself onto him more forcefully and faster the moment she was free. “Good boy. No control for you this time.”

Kritch gurgled on her sexual fluids in defeat, letting her do as she wished to him, barely sneaking in breaths when her asshole flexed open enough for his hard-working nostrils. She had been cruelly clever to make him agree to this while he was worked up, and even moreso to let him sample the slave he could earn before subjecting him to this humiliation. As it was, Kritch already felt like Rok was _his property,_ and leaving without her was unacceptable.

So, the Druchii pirate had her fun, riding his face hard whilst giggling in sadistic glee. “Oh, do stay enthusiastic, won’t you, Kritch? My little man-servant would kill to be in your position.” She let up enough for him to catch his breath after she spoke, letting him recover before descending over him again, crying out in the blissful joy of dominating a master of the mystic arts.

Kritch clenched his fists in agitation, but he was not deaf to her words, nor immune to her feminine flavour. Sweat from her ass was dripping down over his face and into his eyes, and the force of her gyrations was causing his top pair of horns to rip through her sheets, but he did as she wished. His tongue drove in deeper to lap at her insides, letting her fluids flow down over his tongue and into his maw, and swallowed it greedily. He tasted and swallowed and sniffed while she mashed herself over his face, her bush constantly tickling his lips.

Unlike the females of Kritch's own species, Sihen was powerful, determined, and self-assured. The longer he spent beneath her, the more it felt like a privilege to be in her presence at all, and just as his submissive slurping reached an apex of supplication he felt her stroking him through his robes. His legs kicked from the teasing touch, and he worked harder to bring her to her edge, wanting nothing more than to feel her climax, to taste it and know that his task was complete. “Oh Yes! Yes! **Yes!** ” He groaned and curled his toes when he felt her clenching hard on his tongue and snout with her soft flesh, and then the outpour began.

He sputtered while trying to keep up with the sheer volume of her squirting juices, but adjusted quickly to avoid drowning in her essence, gulping down the sweet streams as they blasted into his mouth. He kissed her labia to trap as much of her release as possible, his jaw wrenched open to accomplish as much while her anus was still enveloping his snout. He drank and he drank and he drank some more, his red eyes boggling all the while, the extent of her orgasm impressing even him, until she finally began to ease up in her movements. The outpouring of feminine pleasure became a trickle, gradually petering out, Sihen’s panted breaths echoing in the cabin all the while.

Kritch didn’t realize it until she was off him and looking at him again, a smirk taking her features at what she saw, but he had a huge grin on his face. He shook his head and put on the appropriate scowl, which just made Sihen laugh at him, one of her hands squeezing his thigh through his regal robes. “I suppose-consider that you think that was quite clever-funny, yes?”

“It’s still clever, dear Kritch, because I’m not finished. Afterall...” The Druchii leaned down over the Skaven, whispering softly into his ear. “It doesn’t count if you haven’t cum too.” Despite the reputation of her people, and the circumstances that led them to this moment, the Seer believed her intentions were pure. He knew her. They were friends.

“If my release is required-needed to satisfy you-you… then you may take it.” Sihen didn’t need to be told twice, removing the lower half of Kritch's robes and tossing the cloth and belt over her pile of armour pieces and spreading his legs without delay. “Someone is eager-quick!” His musk hit the air hard and all at once, permeating the cabin in seconds. In response, Sihen jumped forward, already in a mounting position.

“Just hold still for me, Seer Lord.” She said, her thin fingers delicately lining his cock up with her pussy, preparing herself for the next step.

“Of course, Captain.” Kritch was smiling again, and then he was howling in pleasure, Sihen’s soft flesh descending over and enveloping his firm dick. “Oooh yes!” His eyes boggled out in rapture as he experienced her sex working over his, wet noises echoing in the room from each impact. Allowing another to take the lead and put in the work was an entirely new experience for the Seer, who usually had the need and the desire to assert his dominance, but now it was a fact of his body that he felt with every slick penetration and every drop of her hips. Despite that Sihen controlled the pace, and despite her position above him, it was still Kritch who penetrated her. The only way she could have what she wanted was by allowing him in, asserting his dominance for him.

“Uuuhn! Oh, you like that, Kritch? Nnn...” Still she was definitely enjoying herself, if her soft coos and weak groans were any indication. Her teasing words made it impossible for the Seer to resist touching her, his hands coming up to grip her smooth, squishy ass, groping and guiding her to a faster pace. The faster he urged her to go, the wider her stupid grin of blissful pleasure became, and the more firmly he throbbed within her depths. He could feel his peak approaching already, and put his considerable willpower into holding it back, wanting to prolong their moment together until she was truly satisfied. “By Khaine’s blade, you’re so big! Fuck...”

Kritch bruxed his teeth with manic energy, starting to meet Sihen’s hips with thrusts up of his own, his balls slapping up against her ass and his cockhead mashing into her cervix. Sihen leaned down and grasped his shoulders, bringing her hypnotically swaying breasts closer to his face, and then she put her leverage to use. Fully taking the lead again with a constantly faltering smirk on her face, Sihen gyrated herself down his cock expertly, putting her experience and skill to use at the youthful pace her partner had set. She shuddered at every little motion, sweat dripping from her tits to his chest in rivulets. Every technique she used to pleasure him had first been used and practiced on much smaller Druchii or human males, and the way his massive Skaven rod stirred her soft inner flesh left her in a blissful stupor. Only by sheer muscle-memory did she manage to continue her stellar performance on him. The last time she’d been with him, he’d been much younger, a little smaller, and in the lead.

The Seer lifted his head and began to suckle on her sweating nipples, one at a time, licking at her tit-flesh and the valley of her cleavage when switching. The added stimulation put Sihen into a frenzy of lustful motion, and it was finally too much pleasure for Kritch to endure. His sharp claws teased her skin as his fingers squeezed her ass-cheeks firmly, and he threw his head back to release a sigh of satisfaction. His cock pulsed, stretching her open just a little further, and then his seed spurted into her body. A squeal came from her as she rode out his release, the touch of his cum finishing her off over him, her pussy milking his dick for every last drop.

He filled her too much with his meat alone, such that after her womb was sufficiently drenched in his virility, the remainder was streaming out over his balls and her inner thighs. It would soon be a stain on her sheets, a reminder of what she had done, of who she had claimed. Though it was a fleeting moment, it was a fantasy fulfilled, and she collapsed over Kritch with a broad grin on her face, cuddling him in her afterglow. “Well… you’ve earned your orc now, Kritch. Do me a favour and break her stubborn streak, will you?”

Kritch ran his fingers through Sihen’s hair, petting the Captain like one would a good dog. “She is nothing compared to me, Sihen. I will-will make her understand that.”


	3. Orcish Acquisition Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my commissioner, Trailblazersfan.
> 
> And thanks to all my lovely Patrons,  
> High-Riders: JCotton, KaousuShin, and Murtaugh  
> Fifth-Degree: MIMI and MysteryFish  
> Dollar-Nerd-Club: Snow

Kritch had a deeply conflicted expression on his face and heavily ruffled fur as he strode down the ramp connecting the ship to the dock, two Stormvermin manhandling his new orc slave behind him. On the one paw, he had enjoyed his time with Sihen quite a lot, and feeling her take charge had been new and exciting in its own way. Yet, he couldn’t help feeling more than a little frustrated by the whole ordeal, especially considering how much bragging Sihen had been doing since the moment they left her cabin. The way the other Druchii were looking at him as he gathered his prize, as if he too was just a prize to be taken, irked him to no end. Were they not also members of Sihen’s crew, he would have smote them from the earth for daring to look upon him with such disrespectful expressions.

Scrut could tell his Lord was in a melancholic mood when he first approached and wisely kept his mouth firmly shut, but Kritch did not want to harm his ever-enthusiastic assistant. There was a better target for his frustration, a target who needed to learn her place sooner rather than later. “Soft Boobs, come on over here.” ‘Rok ‘Ead’ was what her people called her, after her thick skull, so Kritch called her by the obvious part of her body that was not so firm as the rest of her. This would remind her that she was, in fact, female. As his property, she had become part of Skaven society, and in their society there were no rights nor protections for females, whether they be simple breeders or she-things acquired from other species.

She did not cooperate, of course, but her protests were naught but spittle wetly flying past the bit that remained in her mouth. The Stormvermin had her muscled into position with relative ease, kicking her legs out to force her to her knees before her Master. “You will not speak-talk again until I am convinced-assured that you understand how to speak to your betters.” Kritch took up the chain connected to her shackles, and he fastened the leading end to the saddle on his horse, smirking back at her with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. “The sands themselves will help me teach you some manners, she-thing.”

There was a quick exchange of Queekish words, and then the majority of the ratmen clambered into self-propelled wagons, the speed of their warpstone engines far superior to what cattle could manage to carry the same weight. They could keep pace with Kritch’s steed, even carrying all of the other Skaven and the supplies they had traded for. Of course, Kritch would have to push his steed a little harder with the extra load he was dragging along behind them. Kritch firmly urged the horse to get going, and it moved at a measured trot near the center of the convoy, Rok’s skin scraping over the sands whilst more were kicked into her face by the horse’s hooves. Since the bit prevented her from fully closing her mouth, a fair amount of the beach sand was getting past her lips, irritating her tongue and her gums. Whenever Kritch glanced back to witness how she was handling the ordeal, she would make a point to glare at him, at least for the first few times. Keeping her eyes open enough to notice when he was looking meant there was plenty of sand for her eyes as well, so she gave up her petty defiance long before they left the beach.

Kritch adjusted in his saddle smugly and settled in for a long journey back, but his triumph was short-lived. Just as he was thinking that he might have found a way to firmly drive some sense into Rok’s head, she started yanking at the chain while trying to dig her knees into the ground, as if expecting to knock Kritch over and then defeat the entire convey on her own. That, or she wanted him as a valuable hostage for leverage to make clean an escape, which Kritch would have been proud of, but he banished the thought at once. She was an orc; she definitely wanted to fight her way out. Still, Kritch’s horse had been bred by Bretonnians before he’d acquired it, so the loyal beast was very surefooted. Rok didn’t manage to do anything with her stunt except annoy her new master.

“Deplorable imbecile!” He seethed, though his anger was quickly replaced by a wicked smirk. “Harrik!” He called to the Stormvermin captain near the front of the convoy. “Double-time now-now!” The convoy picked up speed as they clocked their engines to a higher setting, Kritch urging his horse to move at a full gallop. They quickly left the beach behind, dragging Rok through tall grass, dirt, and mud, the ratmen whooping and hollering at the sheer speed and the wind sweeping their fur. Rok had no chance of gaining any leverage at such speeds, taking her inventive beating without further fuss. She was dazed and confused by the time the convoy slowed back down, the Skaven growing quiet to avoid detection from potential human travelers in the early morning.

Scrut had the honor of leading the scouts to check for traps, as Kritch held the attendant of his harem in high regard, trusting his senses and foresight. Rok just sat and tried to recover whenever they paused for Scrut to check different paths, and it wasn’t long before she was being dragged into the burrow by Harrik and his underlings. The Stormvermin muscled into the harem chambers ahead of them, and Rok’s weak struggles died out as she saw the magnificently furnished space, quite shocked at the sight. Kritch had stepped in ahead of her and she could see a curvaceous human woman checking herself over in a standing mirror at the far corner to her right. On her left, there was a wooden beam reinforced with a metal of some kind being secured into place near a side door by a small handful of Skavenslaves, all under the direction of Scrut. The scrawny attendant was still a slave, but slaves of the Skaven Underempire had a hierarchy, and he was clearly at the top of it.

As Sihen had taken Kritch by surprise with her offer, the Seer had not known to prepare for a disobedient, but valuable orc as a harem girl. He was assured by the tunnelers that the beam being installed would be able to restrain the wench at her strongest. The idea they had was to weaken her over time, to let her languish at the beam with little food and water, until her muscles were atrophied too much for her to defy her masters, to make her into a properly weak and helpless breeder for Kritch’s pleasure. The thought had indeed tickled the Seer silly for a good long while, but he had told them he was still in consideration on how to handle her. She was too valuable to cause such permanent damage to without full consideration.

As it was, Kritch was very frustrated at having been dominated by a female, even if it had been by his own choice. The prize was on the line, as he entertained doing permanent damage to her to compensate his soured mood, but he could recognize the issue and restrain himself. Breaking her will without breaking her body would be much more favourable if he could manage it, so he would set out to do just that. “Latch Rok to the beam on her knees-knees with her back to the wider room-cavern.” He instructed the Stormvermin, who moved to obey without question. Scrut actually had the nerve to halt them in their progress with a raised palm, asking them to give him a moment to observe the orc at different elevations first. Kritch beamed at the initiative and nodded to the Stormvermin when they looked his way.

Harrik gestured for Scrut to proceed, and the attendant took a number of measurements, telling the tunnelers, who doubled as construction slaves, to set steel rings into the beam at various levels to hold the orc in different ways. She could have her arms stretched uncomfortably high, or set to a good standing or kneeling height, as well as being secured low to force her to kneel whenever she was being obstinate. Since obstinate was her primary emotion at the time, she was secured low, her knuckles against the dirt of the floor, while a fine carpet still almost reached where her knees met that floor. Whilst all that was done, Kritch had approached his Bretonnian beauty.

“Lady Alesia.” He greeted cordially, restraining his temper for her sake. She was not the cause of his frustration by far and he didn’t wish to be unfair to her, not with all the progress she was making in accepting her position. As they were talking, the others vacated the chamber, save for Scrut, who waited in a far corner.

“My Lord Kritch.” Once, her voice had struggled to sound sincere whilst addressing him so politely, if only due to her shock, but she managed it with ease lately. Despite what she was made to do for him, Alesia had begun to take much comfort in her Master’s presence, for he treated her at least as well as she’d been treated in her family estate, if not much better. The men of Bretonnia viewed women as well beneath them, and she had long ago come to terms with the strange truth that Kritch afforded her more respect. In his own, twisted way, at least. She was still considered to be beneath him in many ways, but he took the time to listen to her when she needed to talk and taught her many things about the broader world that her family hadn’t bothered to teach. As it was, she was not permitted to wear any clothing at all, though Kritch had permitted her ruby earrings.

Pleased by her tone, Kritch gave Alesia a short kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue when she moaned in surprise, and pulling back while she was still stunned. “This orc will need to be trained, and I have endured much-much disrespect today. Come-come here...” He guided her toward the orc slave until she was quite close enough to reach out and touch, her back facing them. Rok was craning her neck to try and glimpse what they were doing, but Kritch forcefully shoved her head into the beam she was bound to and growled, before turning back to Alesia. “Remove my robes, Lady Alesia.”

The human woman was quick to obey, having undressed him many times. It didn’t take her very long to have him nude, with his garments neatly folded and placed on a desk nearby. Then, more instructions came, Kritch gesturing to the floor and dropping a cushion for her head. She laid down on her back with her head nearer the orc than the rest of her, and then Kritch’s crotch was poised above her face. She took in the sight of his flaccid dick and hanging balls as they lowered toward her, her gaze flitting up to the butt of the bound orc or down to Kritch's twitching asshole or swishing tail, before centering again on what was headed her way.

Kritch stabilized himself by digging his claws into Rok’s back, relishing the muffled sound of her pained grunt. Then, he finished dropping his furry balls onto Alesia’s luscious lips, and he sighed in pleasure and anticipation. “Tend to my balls-virility with your mouth-maw, she-thing.” He demanded firmly, and soon he felt her lips around his package, her tongue roaming through the matted and musky fur there. His ride out, time with Sihen, and his ride back had left Kritch extremely sweaty, and his scent was even more overpowering than usual in that moment. He began to dip his hips down before coming back up to repeat the motion, essentially fucking her mouth with his ball sac.

“Raaa!” Without warning, he raked his claws down the she-orc’s back, his cock twitching up and hardening as he heard her groaning in shock and pain, not having expected the escalation. Alesia added her own mindless groan to the auditory mix, her mind subdued by his balls, lost in the taste of their sweat. After licking his chops in anticipation again, Kritch finally leaned forward and licked up some of the blood trickling down Rok’s back, groaning in bliss at the rush of power that hit his mind. “Haha!” He held onto Rok’s sides as he picked up the pace of his hips, dipping his balls into Alesia’s mouth until his scrotum was glistening with her saliva.

“Good-good. Now lick deep.” Kritch dug his claws into Rok’s skin more tightly, and lifted his rump with a dark chuckle, his wet balls shifting forward to hang over Alesia’s nose. He lowered himself down and fully relaxed his posture, sitting on the woman’s freckled face. His balls spread over her eyes, and he felt her lips against his asshole, the white fur of his butt enveloping her cheeks. She moaned in supplication, beginning to lick as she’d been told, her slick tongue lapping away at his sweat, traveling over the ring of puckered flesh, until she worked up the nerve to press her tongue into the warm, firm embrace of his clenching anus. “Aaahhh...”

Kritch's tail was swaying back and forth in pure pleasure as he sat calmly over Alesia’s face, but his frustrations were only just beginning to be soothed. He lifted his legs up and playfully started clawing at Rok’s back with his toe-claws, snickering when her blood flowed against his foot-pads. The she-orc took the scraping with pathetic little groans of discomfort, as she adjusted to expecting the pain, her drool dribbling down her chin. “Does stupid she-thing understand now-now? She who is insolent shall suffer-squeal beneath my feet!”

Whenever Alesia’s tongue worked a little deeper into Kritch's ass, he felt a fresh surge of satisfaction, his bowels becoming cleaner than they ever had been as his harem girl licked off and swallowed whatever filth had clung to the soft inner flesh over the years. Skaven often pressed their butts over the faces of those beneath them to demand such treatment, using the posture to reinforce their position of dominance, something quite effective for beings who could communicate silently with the release of several distinct musks stored in glands connected to their bowels. Yet, Kritch had never had any underling licking him clean with the fervor that Alesia had for the task, so had never felt the sensation of truly having his asshole deep-cleaned. He rewarded her by spraying the musks of superiority and satisfaction over her tongue, and heard her making an all-too-familiar moan of submission beneath his ass, the same sounds she made when he forced her to taste and suckle in his musky cock.

Alesia’s enthusiasm spurred on his exploration of the she-orc’s muscular back, and he progressed from clawing to nibbling, tasting her sweat and smooth, hairless skin. He bit hard enough to draw blood several times, letting his teeth mark her with his distinct pattern, the impression of his bites leaving no doubts as to who owned her. He licked up her blood as he went, beginning to stroke his firm Skaven cock during the process. “Learn...” He growled between bites. “Your. Place.”

“Eeeh...” Rok replied dumbly around her bit.

“Mmmm...” Alesia hummed weakly into his asshole.

“Haha!” Kritch laughed at them, smothering Alesia’s face further, pressing his ass down with purpose. She was forced to explore more deeply, suffocating on his ass, her tongue lapping at his bowels. When she slowed enough, he lifted himself just high enough for her to take a deep breath of musky air through her nose, his balls sliding over her closed eyes with each such motion. He continued to toy with them in that manner until Rok’s skin was marked by dozens of scratches and bites, and then he leaned over to her shoulder and whispered in her ear. “Your destiny, like all those who lack the gifts of the Great Horned One, was always-always to serve Him and those who speak for Him. That is why you belong-belong to me now.”

Kritch stood up and heard Alesia gasping for air, turning to look down at his faithful harem girl. Her face was drenched in a combination of his sweat and the backwash of her own saliva, and he cooed adoringly at her. He bent down a little and held out a hand to help her to her feet, and noticed a certain gleam of excitement in her eyes. She was learning to love what he did to her, to adore him as her master and provider. Her progress in integrating with Skaven society so far above the position of a mere slave was encouraging to witness, especially for Kritch considering his ultimate goal. He nodded to her as he thought on how best to use her, to deploy her against Rok to break the she-orc.

“The bit will stop her from biting.” Kritch said, the tingling in his asshole from her close attention keeping him very aware of where Alesia’s lips and tongue had just been. “Kiss her, deeply. Don’t stop-quit until I say. Go on.”

The Seer was gratified to see that Alesia hesitated far more with this order than the one that resulted in her eating his ass. She was more weary of the she-orc than of him by a large margin. Still, she bowed her head in submission and moved to Rok’s front to obey his order, getting on her knees to be on the level of the restrained she-orc. “Yes, my Lord.”

Rok squirmed in her bonds, huffing through her nostrils in protest, but she could do nothing to stop the inevitable. Alesia’s tongue slipped past the sharp, orcish teeth, over the bit, and along Rok’s own tongue. The tip of her tongue was pushed under the bit to avoid Alesia’s as much as possible, but the human woman just took that as an invitation to kiss at it with her lips, Rok’s mouth forced open too wide to stop her. The she-orc tasted Kritch's ass secondhand from the intense smooching, Alesia laying into her more and more as time went on, the former noble woman gaining her stride and confidence.

Kritch stood tall above them, his crotch at the level of their faces, and he started to stroke himself. “Yes-yes. Good girls.” He ground his tip between their lips, letting Alesia smooch Rok around his cock for a few seconds, before pulling back to let Alesia go deep again, carrying the taste of his Skaven dick into Rok’s maw. “Do you see how well-well obedience is rewarded, she-orc?” With his free hand, Kritch played with Alesia’s fiery red hair, gradually building up to full-on petting. The woman groaned in bliss, continuing to do as she was bidden, addicted to the rush of power she felt at dominating the much larger female. She was forcing the bound orc to succumb, but did so with Kritch's power, feeling her Lord working through her.

The transcendent thought wouldn’t leave her mind, and Kritch took notice, chuckling at her darkly. “You are feeling the Horned Rat’s favour, Lady Alesia. Embrace it. Let Him in.”

“Yes, my Lord. As you command.” She breathlessly replied as quickly as she could, getting right back to her task, drooling into Rok’s mouth in her unrestrained excitement. Kritch was aroused greatly by her progress, taking a long moment to admire her feminine physique and freckled skin. So too did he admire his own handiwork on Rok’s back, bruxing his incisors in triumph when he saw her resolve crack just that little bit more.

He stroked harder and faster, grunting in need and desire, wanting with every fibre of his being to christen this moment in the most appropriate way. “Moan louder, now-now!” Alesia obliged him, and Rok found herself naturally matching the new volume, their pleasure exaggerated and released in audible waves of feminine rapture. Rok was beginning to feel pleasure from the degradation she was enduring, somewhere deep in her mind, and Kritch could hear the evidence in her tone that she would break for him, the harmony she formed with Alesia’s already broken voice unmistakable. That sent him over the edge.

“Yes-yes! Bask in me!” Kritch let his spunk spray out over their faces, hitting their cheeks and landing between their lips and tongues, marking them. Alesia had become quite accustomed to the viscosity of Skaven spunk, but it was still a massive shock to Rok, and she groaned in surprise and defeat when it settled on her skin. Both girls were forced to shut their eyes as the sheer volume of sperm covered their faces almost entirely, Kritch cackling in mad pleasure.

  
  


Kritch was in such a confident mood afterward that he even entertained the idea of taking another sort of female he’d always wanted to see mewling beneath him: a privileged breeder of Sotek. As with his own people, the lizardmen valued their females for their ability to breed, the egg-layers able to live lavishly near the aptly named spawning pools. Unlike the Skaven breeders, however, these females were venerated and adored, prone to reading and writing for countless hours. Most important to Kritch's plotting was that they were permitted to fight in a ritualistic capacity, set loose on weak enemy forces with males in escort. They were kept out of any evenly matched or difficult battlefield engagements, but their intelligence concerning a particular battle could be handily manipulated by a Skaven Lord of particular determination.

Another matter to consider was Alesia’s apparent dedication to himself and the Horned One. He already had spies hard at work above, searching for opportunities for Kritch to spread the Holy Word to Bretonnia, to establish a cult of the Horned Rat within their borders as had been done in the Empire many times. It would steadily increase his influence with the locals, which he considered to be worth the higher risk of detection from the knights of the realm. It was his calling, his birthright, to bring the other species of the world into the embrace of his ruthless and innovative God. Though, he was not the only one, and he knew of a way to capitalize on his quest to take a lizard breeder, should the endeavor succeed. He barely resisted the urge to pen the letter to Queezil early.

In the meantime, Kritch had a particularly capable Stormvermin to reward for his good service, and simply giving Harrik a turn with the breeder wouldn’t be good enough.


End file.
